I'd Lie, I'm Not In Love
by easteg
Summary: When will Rachel and Puck stop lying to themselves and to others about their feelings for each other...?
1. Chapter 1: Passenger Seat

**Disclaimer:** The usual - Don't own Glee. I wish I do, though. I will be ultra-rich by now.

Chapter 1: Passenger Seat

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<strong>_

Rachel's dad was late in picking her up. She was waiting outside the school's building, and she took the opportunity to talk to Puck when she saw him on his way to the parking lot.

"I don't do friendship with the opposite sex, Berry. It decreases the caves that the Puckasaurus must explore," he said, smirking, then saunters off towards his parked truck. Rachel thanked him for standing up for her when she recounted to her fellow Glee clubbers the egging that Jessie, and the other members of Vocal Adrenaline, gave her and this was his reply.

She pouted, appalled with his crass reply, and turned to go back to her waiting spot. She was not hurt, however, unlike when he threw back on her face her offer of friendship after their little-over-a-week of relationship in the middle of the school year.

"Berry!" Rachel heard Puck calling her. She turned to face him. He has reached his truck and is opening the door to the driver's side.

"Father's late?" She heard Puck asked. She only nodded. Well, she wanted to explain why but she refuses to strain her vocal chords and carry a conversation close to a shouting match with someone who is far away from her. She once again turned to walk. She thought he grunted something, but she was not sure if he was speaking to her so she continued walking back to her spot.

"Berry!" She heard him shout, way much louder this time.

"What?" She cannot stop herself from shouting back as she turned to look at him, again, hands on her hips. What she saw confused her. The passenger door of his truck is open. He was scowling at her from the driver's seat. He pointedly look at his passenger seat.

Rachel, understanding what he wants, refused to budge. She just stared him down, hands still on her hips. _If that it is his way of offering me a ride, he better think again, _she thought.

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. "Get in", he grunted.

"What, Noah?" She shouted in reply.

"Get in, Berry! Don't make me go there and haul your fucking ass in here!"

Rachel knew that's the most that she'll get from him. She smiled, walked towards his car, and climbed on his passenger seat.

"You have such a tainted mouth, Noah." She told him as she closes the car door. "And thank you," she added, looking at him.

Puck just looked at her like she had grown two heads, and started the car.

-0-

"I'll make out with you, if you want," he said lewdly, wriggling his eyebrows twice at her. That made her laugh. She swatted his arm, turned her back to him, and opened the door of his truck to get out. She knew that it was his way of thanking her for checking up on him three days after Shelby, her birth mom who refuses to have anything to do with her, adopted Beth, his daughter with Quinn.

"You're welcome, Noah." She replied, looking at him with a soft smile, before walking towards her house.

He opened the door to her insistent ringing, with only a sweat pants on. _He is such a sexy mess_, was Rachel's uncensored thought when she saw him. The blush that instantly flared on her cheeks with the thought didn't go unnoticed. Puck raised an eyebrow in response. "What d'yo want, Berry?" Puck quietly asked, leaning on the door jam and giving Rachel a lazy once over.

Rachel refused to be flustered again. She huffed, placed her intertwined hands flat on her stomach, "I know you just gave Beth away to my mo-er-Shelby. I can only imagine how painful it must be. You did not go to school today, again. I assume that we have already given you the requisite time to grieve on your own and I just wanted to check on how you are doing."

"I'm still alive, Berry, if that's what you want to know."

"It is preposterous of you to imply that I would think that you will choose to end your life because of this difficult but pragmatic decision. Your harder-than-nail demeanor will make it difficult for anyone to assume such. I am here because on the brief period of our er-ahm-association (_She fought the urge to blush, again, when she noticed that Puck almost smiled on her description of the eight days that they dated)_, I have known that you have a soft heart (_She almost laughed when Puck uttered a choked sound)_. However, I am pleased to know that you can still reply in the manner that I am used to; thus, signifying that you are, indeed, ok."

Rachel's eyes never left Puck's face during this speech. His eyebrow remained raised and his forehead furrowed as she finished speaking.

"What the hell, Berry! You are making my headache worse!" Puck exclaimed, running his hand through his head, after her speech.

Worry etched on Rachel's face, "Oh, I am sorry. I just want you to know that should you need someone to talk to, I am here." She did not mean to make him feel worse. She turned her back and proceeded to leave.

"Berry, wait" Puck quietly said behind her. She turned to look at him. "My mom and sister aren't home, but would you want to come in? I wouldn't force myself on you or anything…" He added, trailing off.

Rachel beamed, so pleased with Puck's invitation. She nodded twice, deliberately choosing to disregard Puck's non-interest on her as an opposite sex. She bouncingly walked before him into the house.

-0-

Summer before junior year brought a lot of romance and healing in Rachel's life. Her relationship with Finn took off. She knew that Puck and Quinn are embarking on a similar journey of their own. Finn and Puck's relationship started its healing, and, subsequently, her's and Quinn's, as well. It was, also, during this time that Rachel and Puck's friendship starts settling.

She had a superb time with him when she dropped by his place before summer. She, also, understands that Noah is uncomfortable with feelings, which is why she decided to move along their friendship in baby steps. Rachel would have brief conversations with him whenever they see each other in the temple. At first, she will just wave or say hi. This graduates from her approaching him to ask how he is spending his summer, sharing how she is spending hers and reintroducing him to her fathers, to him actually answering her in a sentence, introducing her to his mom, Deborah, and seven year old sister, Hanna, and, eventually, offering to bring her home from the temple on occasions when Rachel's parents failed to attend the service.

-0-

Despite losing the Regionals, the start of junior year was easier than Rachel expected. She guessed it helped that she and Finn and Quinn and Puck walked into the halls of Mckinley High together on the first day of school. She thought that Karofsky and his gang, and the rest of the school, cannot comprehend what they are seeing since baby gate happened and all (_well they are not as smart as she is, that figures_) and is thus unable to decide properly what course of action to take. The fact that Quinn got her throne back as the head cheerleader befuddled these people more. Well , the quarterback, the head cheerleader, the school's resident badass and sex god (Puck insisted that this description be put into the equation), and the crazy diva turned sweet ingénue in one clique (Puck choked at that description. Rachel was adamant that he accepts it since she had to accept his description of himself)? Even the occasional jeers and insults that Rachel still gets when she was alone was reduce to nil since it became obvious to everybody that Quinn has her back. It's difficult to explain, indeed.

It was during the last game of the football season when the drama-less existence for Rachel Barbra Berry ended.

"We slept together, you know?" Santana spitefully whispered to Rachel when she passed her by. The football game had just ended and Rachel was waiting for Finn outside the boy's locker room when she noticed Santana purposely walking towards her.

Her head whipped up to look at the cheerleader, surprised. Despite her improving relationships with the other Glee members, Santana remained to be an antagonist.

"Who are you pertaining to, Santana? Please be specific as we know that your reputation precedes you".

"Ask your boyfriend," was Santana's loud and haughty reply as she continued to walk away.

Rachel felt life draining out of her. _Finn said he didn't go through with it because he wanted to wait for the right person. Finn said he understands why she lied to him about sleeping with Jessie and that he is glad she decided to wait as he did._ _Finn agreed that they should not lie to each other about anything. _

"Rachel, the boys not out yet?" Quinn's hand on her arm shook her out of shock. "What's wrong, B? She asked upon seeing her ashen face.

"Hi, babe. Sorry you had to wait, Coach had something to say to us." Finn kissed Rachel on the cheek when he reached her, not noticing the tension in her stance nor the worried hold that Quinn has on Rachel.

She looked up to her boyfriend's face and quietly asked, "Did you sleep with Santana, Finn?"

Finn's face paled."I…uh…", was the only sound he uttered.

But for Rachel, that was enough confirmation. She looked at him with hurt and disappointment and ran away.

"Rach…" Finn said, stepping forward to pursue her.

Puck, whose arrival none of the three noticed, grabbed Finn's arm to stop him. "Not now, Finn. "

Realizing that Rachel did not have a ride home since she came with Finn and his mom, Puck added, "I'll bring her home." Finn nodded his thanks. "Q. can you get a ride home with Mike, instead?" Quinn agreed. Being in one car with Finn and his mom is still something to be avoided.

Puck ran towards the school parking lot to look for Rachel.


	2. Chapter 2: Silly Silly Phase

Chapter 2: Silly Silly Phase

_**I'm not in love, so don't forget it.  
>It's just a silly phase I'm going through.<strong>__  
><em>

"Noah," a soft voice called his name as he walked towards the parking lot. He was surprised to hear her voice, he expected her to be on her way home by this time. He stopped and turned. Rachel was approaching him, her short skirt swirling sexily in time with her walk. _Fuck!_ He never had gotten over her short skirts. Whenever he sees her now, he regrets not cupping a feel of her ass when they were dating. _Maybe he shouldn't have given up easily._

"How can I be of service, babe?" Puck sexily smirked at her.

Then she thanked him for coming to her defense on that _shitty_ egging thing. The warm feelings that her words brought him was a surprise. _What is with this girl and fucking emotions?_ So he told her he does not do friendship with girls.

When Rachel simply turned and started walking back, Puck was more than surprised. He expected her to give him a lecture on his foul (_Berry's freaking term_) mouth, or to stare him down, at the least. That midget of a girl is scary when she does that, even Mike and Matt get scared. _Fuck that Jesse asshole!_ _Schue should have allowed him to punch his face_.

He looked at her again when he reached his truck (_he isn't worried about her, it was in the hopes of getting a glimpse of her undies as she walks, ok_). He knew her ride is coming late, and when one of her dads is late, they are, like, really late. So he decided to give her a ride home. His offer has nothing to do with how he misses her blabbering on just about anything or how sad she looks since the egging happened. He just wanted to see her legs up close. _Those, he misses._

When she gave him a brief lecture on his tainted (_new word Berry, huh_) mouth the moment she sat down in his car, he knew she will be alright.

-0-

"You are freaking awesome, Berry!" Puck exclaimed when she, once again, saved his ass. He briefly glanced at her and noticed red creeping up her neck. He grinned.

Rachel checked up on him when he still had not returned to school days after Beth's adoption. He ended up inviting her inside (_She freaking looked worried about him, ok_) despite not knowing what they will do or talk about (_Heck, he doesn't do the feelings stuff and that's all she is about). _It's not because she made him think of sex, again, (_stopped since the day he watched Quinn delivered Beth, which is like, such a pussy thing, right?_), when she sexily blushed after seeing his guns. _Oh yeah, she totally wants him, he thought then_. It's not even because she fumbled on what to call their brief relationship (_that was so cute he almost smiled)_. It's not because of those warm feelings (_Arrgh, what the fuck is that all about. The fact that he only feel it around this girl is seriously freaking him out_) he felt when he realized that she might be really worried about him, and that she probably is the only one to feel so, except for his mom and sister_._

She surprised him when she went straight to his games collection, browsed through it, and suggested playing Halo with her.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and sneered, "That's not a Beyonce (_Oh yeah, he knows her, who's man in his right mind wouldn't?_) song, you know that right?"

She giggled that sexy giggle of her, "You're silly, Noah", and whatever, but that fucking turned him on. In silent retaliation to this and to her saying he has a soft heart (_He almost choked on his saliva upon hearing that. What the fuck gave her that idea?_), he is so not putting on a shirt.

They just finished another stage when she looked at him and said, "Noah, as much as I had so much fun tonight and regret to be saying this, I should be going."

He laughed, shook his head - _this girl and her freaking vocabulary -_ and replied, "You're cool, Berry." He turned off his X-Box and TV and added, "Wait there, I'll just put on a shirt and I'll bring you home," running up the flight of stairs to his room.

-0-

_Freaking weird_, that's what he thought about it. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn all hanging out together after Babygate - _freak-no, too light a term, fucking weird_ was more apt. But here they are on their junior year, and doing exactly that.

He knew this weirdness was because of how annoyingly determined Rachel is to get what she wants. _Her crazy is rubbing off on them_. He should have known something was up when she started to acknowledge his presence in the temple each time they see each other. Despite his attempt to ensure that his badass-ness remain intact, he just found himself answering her questions and offering her rides home, like it was the most normal thing for him to do.

He was not just the recipient of her crazy over the summer. When Rachel visited Quinn at her house the first time, Quinn called Puck right away to share her surprise. Nothing would beat his surprise, however, when she added that she thinks she likes Rachel. Something about bonding over the fact that she gave her daughter away to Rachel's biological mom and Rachel herself being given away. _Well, that makes sense to him, as well_, he silently agrees to himself. He, also, thinks that this made it easier for him to accept Rachel's offer of friendship. _Yeah, yeah, that is such a pussy thing to admit_.

Of course, when he and Quinn are both wrapped around her little finger, the most whipped of all would follow. Hanging out with both Finn and Rachel just became a normal thing, eventually. The turn of events made Finn and Puck renew their friendship. Same goes for Quinn and Rachel.

So, naturally, junior year saw them four - the quarterback, the head cheerleader, the school's resident badass and sex god (he insisted that Rachel describe him like that), and the crazy diva turned sweet ingénue in one clique (he remembers choking when Rachel said this, and laughing hard when Rachel stomped her midget foot when she insisted on it) - walking the halls of Mckinley High together regularly. This left the school population confused and he blames all of this to _that manipulative and annoyingly persistent midget_. He secretly fears this makes Rachel more badass than he is.

It was at the end of the last game of the football season when he found himself running after her in the school parking lot. The moment he saw Rachel out of the locker room, he knew something is wrong. Her small form is so tensed, her eyes clouded with doubt and hurt. _As a badass, he notices these things. It makes him a better predator, you know. _

"Berry!" He called after her.

_How can such a small person walk so fast_, he wondered, glancing at the amount of skin shown from the hemline of her short, _okay, very short_, denim skirt (_yeah, the girl owns denims now, courtesy of her friendship with Quinn_). He is trying, and failing miserably, not to notice the smoothness of her skin and the tightness of her butt_. Down, Puck, down, _he told himself off. _Not the time to think of Rachel in that way, again_. _Yeah, he thinks about her in __**that**__ way, a lot. He is not acting on her attraction towards her, though. Been there, done that. He's a reformed stud, after all, but a stud, still._

"Rachel, stop!" He called her again. "Please". He added this because he thought that will get to her.

He's right. A few feet away from him, he saw Rachel stopped. She slowly turned around to face him and he noticed the tears running down her face. _Definitely not the time_, he thought.

"Yes, Noah", she quietly said as she wiped her cheeks to get rid of the tears and put on her "I'm-not-going-to-cry-because-of-envious-uncultured-miscreants face that she puts on when she gets slushied.

He wanted to beat the crap out of Finn for making her cry again. But since they are just beginning to be friends, again, he did the next best thing that he knows will work on this girl. He bridged the remaining space between them, reached for her and brought her to his chest. He just rubbed her back as sobs rack her small frame again. _He's pretty sure he just grew a mangina._

"I'm okay, now." Rachel stepped back from him, patting dry the part of his shirt that was drenched by her tears. Avoiding his eyes, she whispered, "Thank you", and turned from him to walk away.

Before he realized what he's doing, he reached for her arm and told her in a no nonsense tone, "I'm taking you home."

The ride home was the quietest they ever had. He called her during the weekend to check on her but she refuses to answer his calls. It was on Monday morning when he finally learned the whole story from Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3: Colors in His Eyes

Chapter 3: Colors in his eyes

_**He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<strong>_

Surprise was an understatement when she saw Puck on her porch Friday night. It has been a week since Santana brought drama back in her life. She still refused to talk about it with Finn or Puck. It is only with Quinn that she discusses how she feels. She thought it is because, aside from being a girl, she might shed light on Finn's reasons since she had experienced having sex with someone else even when she was still with Finn. Well, she and Finn are not together, then, but he said he really likes her. And they were together when he lied…again.

"'Sup, Berry," Puck said with a nod.

"That's really irritating, Noah, you know," Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips.

Puck smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She added when Puck remained silent.

"Just dropping by to hang out." He said with a shrug.

"Unannounced, Noah?" Rachel can't resist asking, with an eyebrow raised.

"Stop giving me the third degree, Berry. It is not like you are busy."

Rachel ushered him in, but not before giving him a glare.

Noah sat down on the sofa, and she followed suit, mumbling, "I might have been, you know."

Noah looked at her confused.

"Busy", Rachel clarified.

Noah scoffed.

She smacked his arm.

Silence.

"What brings - " Rachel started saying simultaneously with Noah's "You know—".

"Okay, you go ahead," She said.

Noah proceeded to tell her stories from basketball practices and Hanna's latest antics. Despite laughing and commenting every now and then, Rachel knew there's something more with this visit. She is just waiting patiently for him to get around it.

"And you know what, I got this today," Puck started saying, as he reached something in his backpack's front pocket. He handed her a small envelope.

She opened it and saw pictures…Beth's pictures…Some of which are with Shelby.

A small smile formed on her lips as she goes through each picture.

"She's beautiful," she quietly said as she returned the envelope to him.

"She is, isn't she?" Puck asked her, seemingly awaiting more assurance from her.

She nodded solemnly and added, "Yes, Noah."

"I think, and I do not mean anything bad by this, Berry, Shelby is trying to do right by her."

She nodded her agreement. It still hurts that her biological mom would rather start anew with someone else, but not with her. There is a part of her that is happy that it is with Beth, the daughter of the two important people in her life, but, there is still a part that hurts with her rejection.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, right, Berry?" Puck mumbled.

Rachel nodded, then looked at Noah. The look on his face made her hear warning bells.

"Uh-oh. No, Noah. All this as prelude to that?" She said, aghast.

Puck looked at her sheepishly.

She knew it! There's something more with this visit and she mistakenly thought it was about the pictures. This annoyed Rachel so much that she abruptly stood up and started walking the length of the sofa to and fro, lost for words. She, then, stopped, looked at Puck, opened her mouth, shook her head, and started walking again.

"Berry! Come on!" Puck said, raising his hands in exasperation. "Stop that. You're making me nauseous."

She stopped in front of him again, hands fisted, and angrily replied, "Oh, you have the audacity to make me stop, Noah, when you are here, in the pretense of spending time with me, telling me anecdotes about the days that had passed like I am some friend that you missed, sharing with me the most recent development about Beth like I am a close friend, and, then, blindsiding me by suddenly, abruptly, shifting the conversation to Finn and I, like I am just some task you were asked to take care of. I didn't know you had it in you to pull this off, Noah." She shook her head, unbelievingly. "You astound me," she added sarcastically.

Puck just raised his eyebrows at her. "Hey, I actually have two reasons for being here, you know. I really wanted to show you Beth's pictures—" Rachel softened upon hearing this "And well…I owe Finn, big time, Berry…" He continued, trailing off. She glared at him, again.

He reached for her hand and pulled her to the space beside him. "Berry, Finn is really sorry for lying to you, sorry enough to ask for my help, me who is such a stud and a sex god, who impregnated his former girlfriend when they were still together. Can you imagine how desperate he is?" Puck said. She looked into his eyes.

"I am not saying you forgive him. Hell, he lied! Again! Plus, you have given him countless chances already. But, since he is desperate, maybe, you can just hear him out, at the least" Puck, added, staring into her eyes, reaching out for her hand, willing her to understand.

Suddenly, Rachel felt being transported back in time, when she was on his lap washing the slushie off his Mohawk, thinking how dangerously sexy his hazel eyes are and how its color changes with his emotions. On their own accord, her eyes moved to his mouth, remembering the feel of it on hers. _The sexiest parts of Noah's body are his eyes…and mouth_, she unconsciously licked her lips at the thought.

She barely registered what he was saying when he felt him tug her hand to get her attention. She tried to focus and guiltily lifted her eyes to his face. She blushed when he smirked at her sexily. _She is so caught._

In an attempt to throw him off guard, too, she haughtily asked, "Given the situation, would you, also, lie to me, Noah?"

He sputtered. She grinned, _pay back_. They both laughed.

She took her hand from his, and stood up. "I'll think about it."

Puck knew that's the best he could get. He nodded, stood up, and went to the door. As he stepped out to the porch, he looked back at Rachel and said, "I wouldn't" then went off to go to his truck, giving him a small back hand wave.

Rachel was left staring at him dumbfounded.

-0-

A week after their discussion about Finn, Rachel got an invitation from Puck to meet at the lake at 8:00PM. Rachel, in need of the peacefulness that the lake offers at night, decided to go 15 minutes early. She was already deep in her thoughts when she heard him approach. She glanced at her watch.

"I'm on time, Berry." She heard Puck said, defensively, as he plopped down beside her, on the stone bench.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Puck just kept staring at the lake. When he still refuses to speak or meet her eyes, Rachel adapted his stance. _He will speak when he's ready_, she knows that.

After a few minutes of silence, Puck stretched out his legs, crossed them at the ankles, braced his arms on the edge of the stone bench, and cleared his throat.

She looked at him expectantly. Rachel is nervous…and worried. He doesn't do this - calling to talk. She is afraid he can hear how loud her heart is beating.

"Quinn and I just had a talk." He is still looking straight ahead. "We decided to give a relationship a try."

Rachel felt her breath hitched at the throat and her heart stopped beating for a millisecond. _So that is what this is about_, she thought. She can't read his face, all she can see is the determined set of his profile. Her heart rate is now slowing down to a dull staggering thump of a rhythm.

She looked back at the lake just as he turned to look at her. She doesn't want him to see her eyes, she's afraid of what emotions are evident in them.

"That's good news, Noah." Rachel said, infusing enough enthusiasm in her voice, but still avoiding his eyes.

"Is it, Berry?" was Noah's quiet reply. Rachel flipped her head to look at him, surprised with his reply.

She began to notice how tensed his jaws, and how uncertain his eyes are, turning its color to almost dark brown.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel whispered, reaching a hand to his arm that is now crossed at his chest. _What a little boy, you are,_ she thought. "Of course, it is. You have wanted her for so long and you, two, have been through a lot. I think it's about time." Rachel saw Puck's eyes searched her face, before he turned to look back at the lake.

"Just like you and Finn?" Rachel almost didn't hear him mumble. She decided not to react on that, she is not sure how.

Silence.

"Hell, I don't do relationships," Puck suddenly said.

This made Rachel smile. "And friendships with the opposite sex", she replied, remembering his words to her not too long ago.

Puck looked at her again and smirked. They both laughed and turned to look back at the lake.

"You're a changed man, Noah," Rachel said after sometime, looking at his profile. Puck looked at her. She, then, wrapped her hand on his arm, and scooted closer to his warmth. "For all you know, this might just work." Rachel added, not even sure herself, if she meant his relationship with Quinn or theirs.

Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder. If she had looked up from her lashes, she would have seen Puck looking at her with eyes almost the color of chocolate.

-0-

"Why the hell did you break up? What's up with that, Berry?" were the first words she heard the moment she answered her cellphone. She didn't reply.

"Berry? Berry?" She heard Puck shouted. Rachel had to lean away from the receiver to avoid busting her eardrums. "What the hell are you playing at?"

Silence. And breathing.

When she was sure that her eardrums will live another day, she cautiously returned the receiver to her ear and patiently said, "Noah, you know for a fact that I do not want anything else in this worId since I was 8 months old and had my first taste of stardom than to win a number of Tony Awards. In order for me to reach that dream, I will need my tympanic membrane intact. So please, lower the decibels of your voice."

She smiled. As expected, she didn't get a reply from the other end of the line. She can almost imagine Noah giving his receiver an incredulous look. She really enjoys annoying Noah back by using her verbosity when he is his annoyingly obtuse self. _It just works so well_, she grinned at the thought.

Then she heard their doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She shouted to her parents who are now currently in their room as she run down the stairs. _Who could be dropping by unannounced on a Saturday night_, she thought.

"Whatever, Berry!" were Puck's words when she opened the front door.

Rachel just stood looking at him, astonished. Puck, hands on his hips, left foot tapping the floor, eyes drilling hers, said, "So, Berry-?"

_Well, no escape now_, she thought. Rachel exasperatedly sighed. Closing the front door, she sat down on the front porch steps. She doesn't want her parents to overhear what she'll be telling Noah. She is not ready to answer their questions yet, and contrary to popular belief, she doesn't run crying to her fathers on every challenging circumstance that she has faced. Stars don't do such a juvenile action.

Noah sat beside her and asked, "Why? And don't tell me it was about Santana. Based on the last two weeks, it seems to me you were willing to forgive him."

"I was," was Rachel's brief reply.

"So, what happened?" Puck said, confused, his stare drilling a hole on her.

"A realization." Rachel replied, cryptically, still refusing to glance at him.

"What the fu-!Cut the crap, Berry!" Puck suddenly exclaimed, making her turn her head to him.

She was surprised to see intense annoyance flashing in his now chocolate colored eyes.

"Noah, why are you so angry?"

Puck run his fingers through his head, then crossed his arms on his chest. "I'm not."

"Clearly, you are. Otherwise-"

"Shut it, Rachel. " Puck cut her off in a quiet voice. Rachel did. But because she was surprised to hear him say her name that she felt her heart skipped a bit.

"Why?" Puck repeated his earlier question, looking intensely at her.

Rachel averted her eyes briefly to compose herself. Putting her game face on, she placed her clasped hands on her lap, met his gaze and explained, "As I've said when you rudely interrupted me, the first time, it is because of a realization." She saw Puck's mouth began to open, and she continued, not allowing him a chance to cut her off, again. "To be honest, despite other's perception that I am a histrionic person, which by the way is a false assumption - I am simply cherishing each emotion that life offers so I can translate all these into realistic emotions as an actress, the so-called sex-lies scandal was a drama I would have gladly refused admittance in my life. I was happy with my relationship with Finn. However, in its advent, I have come to reflect on my connection with him and to realize that, after all that has been understood and completed; having a relationship with Finn has been reduced to being a goal, rather than an experience. And I want my next relationship to be a real experience, not like the travesty that I have shared with Jessie."

Rachel's eyes never left Puck's face during her speech. She knew the moment his curiosity turned into confusion, then to extreme irritation. It was as she continued to search his face a few minutes after her little vocalization that she saw understanding and an intense, albeit brief, negative reaction dawned on him.

_Was that anger in his eyes? It couldn't be_, Rachel briefly debated to herself, concluding at the same time that she probably read him incorrectly.

"You are not in love with him anymore, is that it? The chase was the thrill, and when you finally land him, you found him to be lacking? Is that it, Berry?" Puck asked pointedly in a controlled voice.

Rachel is really confused with the tone of his voice and the phrasing of his questions. But when she looked at his face, it is devoid of notable emotions, except for his tensed jaw.

"No!" She adamantly replied. "You make me sound like you…" She trailed off, sheepishly awaiting the onslaught of expletives that is sure to come with her statement.

Puck smirked then gave her a pointed look, as if telling her to go on.

"I was so caught up with all the potent excitement that has happened before Finn and I got into a relationship that I have not given myself a chance to search my soul for what I truly want. The sex-lies scandal gave me that."

"Is that why Q said you've been very quiet lately?"

Rachel nodded, amazed at the perceptiveness of her friend.

"You are not in love with Finn anymore? You don't want him as a boyfriend?" Puck further asked, his eyes searching her face.

"I love him as a friend and, yes, I don't want him as a boyfriend," Rachel patiently and succinctly explained.

"Who do you want, then?" Puck's shock with his own question was as evident on his face as hers is.

Rachel didn't want to answer this.

She gave a forced laugh, stood up, "We're done with the 20 questions, Noah. Time to go home," and brushed Noah off.

"I mean – well - you said that you don't – I just assumed" Puck sputtered, standing up, clearly embarrassed.

Rachel laughed, real this time. "That's not so badass, Noah," she said, wriggling her pointer finger at him, as she walk backwards toward the door.

Puck scoffed, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Berry, trust me, it is. You will need my help in ensuring Finn doesn't see you with this douche bag at this point, you know?"

It was Rachel's turn to scoff. She turned his back to him, opened the door, and said in a no non-sense tone, "Goodnight, Noah."

Rachel quietly closed the door behind her. She peered through the window and watched Noah drove away. This moment was almost a déjà vu of the night that she had her realization. She remembered barely sleeping the night after Puck talked to her about Finn. She was pretty sure about what course of action to take when she had her conversation with Puck by the lake.

The irony of his last sentence was not lost her. She sadly smiled in wonder on how in the world Puck will be able to do _that_.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Made

Chapter 4: Not Made

_**And just because I call you up,  
>Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.<br>I'm not in love, no no, it's because...  
>I like to see you, but then again,<br>That doesn't mean you mean that much to me.  
>So if I call you, don't make a fuss –<strong>_

"Berry, I'll pick you up for tonight's game, be ready by 6," Puck said the moment he heard Rachel answered his call.

"Huh?" was Rachel's only reply.

"I said, I'll—" Puck started repeating what he said.

"I heard you, Noah. " He heard Rachel sighed from the other end of the line. "I just don't remember accepting your or Q's invitation to watch your game?"

"Well, you've rejected a lot of invitations already, Berry." He answered, in defense, and chokingly added, "And that's not a friend-thing to do." Puck knew playing the friendship card meant mangina growth spurt, but he also knew that it's the only thing that will work with Rachel.

Rachel was silent at the other end.

"Hey, this is the last of the championship games. This is very important to me." Puck, emphasizing the words _championship_ and_ important_, continued playing the card. He's pretty sure his internal organs all want to come out of his mouth now.

It is a shock for them also that they were able to enter the championship round for the basketball season. Well, they are much better basketball players, anyway. He's not lying; this game is important for him but not as important for her to be there. _Pussy_, his badass conscience chided.

"Okay," Rachel replied quietly.

_Yes_, he thought, high-fiving himself mentally. "See you, Berry," he said as he hang up, trying to hide in his voice how please he is with himself.

He isn't very excited to show off to her. _Really._ It's just that playing isn't the same when there's no loud super powerful voice in the crowd that's cheering for you. Even Quinn noticed the difference from the Cheerio's position on the sidelines.

Since Finn and Rachel broke up, she had stopped watching their games. She said something about letting go of habits. He still cannot believe that Rachel and Finn broke up just as when he and Quinn decided to give having a relationship a try. He curses the timing; the four of them could finally be Mckinley High's power couples for real. _Definitely not because of this some form of positive feelings that he feels on anything related to Rachel._ Finn said he thinks he just blew all the chances he could get. Rachel, when asked by the other Glee kids, said something like the star should not be beyond sacrificing in pursuit of the common good.

Her bullshit of a cover up annoys Puck like hell. _What the hell is she doing protecting Finn's feelings if she wasn't in love with him anymore? _

He knows there's a bit of truth in her lie, though. The latest drama affected Glee's performance as a group since both leads are too emotionally involved. Puck wanted to show those Vocal Adrenaline kids how lame they really are. He wanted to win Regionals as bad as Rachel does. _Or because Rachel does, _his badass conscience chided. "Shut up", he said out loud as he bounded up the stairs two steps at a time.

_So did she lie to him or to them? _He thought, further taunting himself_. He just doesn't know when to quit it. _He's pretty sure there's a lie there somewhere, he just didn't know what and how to call her out.

-0-

To say that Puck is bored out of his mind is an understatement. He could have been with Finn and the guys for a Call of Duty marathon, but his mom was suddenly called to work because of an emergency. So here he is, on a Sunday night, watching Hannah Montana with Hanna (No kidding. His sister loves the double-life living girl that she considers her lifelong ambition as "to be Hannah Montana". _Worst than Rachel_, he always thought when he hears her say this, or when she sings and dances around to this character's songs), when he could be having fun with the boys before school starts again.

He really doesn't mind baby-sitting her sister. It's just that tonight, he really has a need to hang out with the boys. He feels like he is losing his mojos since he started doing relationship stuff with Quinn. Of course, there are perks, like having someone to make out with regularly (they have not done the deed again, though. The Puckasaurus has needs, but, as much as the thought scares the devil out of him, he doesn't seem to want to use his prowess with her). _There's just too much work involved_, he just finds himself silently complaining every now and then.

He's been twiddling with his cellphone. He is itching to text _**her **_and invite _**her**_ over, but since he has not given himself a legitimate excuse to do so, he clears anything he has typed time and again.

"Don't tell me you reached junior year without knowing how to spell?" an exasperated small voice beside him said.

Puck glared at the little girl curled up on his side.

"C-O-M-E space O-V-E-R then hit send. That's how you do it, you know." Big green eyes glared back all knowingly. When Puck just continued to glare at him, Hanna gave a loud dramatic sigh and reached for his phone, "Let me do it for you, then."

He stretched his phone away from his sister's reach and growled, "None of your business, squirt!"

"Noah, don't worry. I'll tell her it's me," Hanna said, placating his brother. When Puck continued to look at her dubiously and refuse to hand her his phone, Hanna rolled her eyes, stood up and walked towards the landline.

"Hey, don't call Q-," he started to shout after her.

Hanna gave him her "do-you-think-I'm-stupid smirk". He gave her his "I-taught-you-that-so-don't-you-dare-use-that-on-me-glare. She turned her back on him and looked over the list of emergency numbers beside the phone unit as she signed him "W" with her three fingers. If he isn't a bit nervous with what she's doing, he would have jumped with joy in how badass his little protégé is turning out.

"Hi, Rachel?" Puck heard his sister say after a few seconds. When they started hanging out during service, his mom took it upon herself to list the Berry's number on their emergency numbers, something about them being the nearest Jews around.

The only girl his family ever met, aside from Rachel, is Quinn, and this is only because she is his baby-mama. It's not that they don't like her. Meeting her under the most whacked out of circumstances was to Quinn's disadvantage. According to Hanna though, "Blondie doesn't look at you like Rachel does." He asked her what she meant, and her smart-assed with rolling eyes reply was "If you still haven't figured it out in two years, I'll tell you."

He really doesn't introduce any girls to his family, no need getting stupid ideas in their heads. _Of course Rachel had to be the exception_. Rachel inserted herself in his life so cunningly that he made the mistake of introducing her to his family. Something he is still paying for, every now and then.

To his confusion, Deborah and Hanna both liked Rachel, very much. They have been pressuring him to invite her over but he has been successfully making excuses not to, his most effective one is "Mom! She's Finn's girlfriend. I really don't think Finn will appreciate that." This shuts them up easily. He has to come up with a new excuse now, though.

It's not like he doesn't want Rachel to come over. Admitting this makes him feel like a wuss, and hell will freeze over first before he says it out loud to anyone other than Rachel and his family, but Rachel is his friend. He just doesn't want her getting crazy ideas. And that girl can get pretty intense over crazy ideas.

"It will be so nice to spend time with someone who understands my dreams, Rach. Thanks. See you!" was the only thing Puck caught from Hanna's end before she hanged up.

She looked at him with a triumphant grin. "Get a shirt, Noah. She'll be here in 10 minutes, with chocolate chip cookies!"

Puck grinned back at her, before running towards the stairs, taking it two at a time.

"And Noah!" Hanna shouted after him. "Freshen up! You smell!"

"Whatever, squirt!" He shouted back. He is too excited to be annoyed.

Well, he has someone else to torment and they can play Halo, again, if Hanna's asleep already. What's not to be excited about? _Hanna just gave him his legitimate excuse,_ his badass of conscience jeered.

He still freshened up a bit, just to be sure.

-0-

It wasn't his idea. Well, not entirely _**not**_ his, that is. It's working to his advantage though. He's going to pass Chemistry and he is so sure of it. _What other advantage will there be being Rachel Berry's study partner?_

Finals week is in 2 weeks. And he really needs to get a B+ on the Chemistry final exam for him to pass this subject. Quinn is his Chemistry lab partner and he has been studying with her, but he still didn't get the grade on the last exam that he needed in order to pass. Apparently, neither did Quinn.

This is the only subject where he has Rachel as his classmate. Mike is her lab partner. So when Mike got an A- on the last exam, it was but natural that Quinn will bully Rachel ("_Come on Puck, Mike Chang getting an A- in Chemistry is definitely because of Rachel", Q adamantly said._) into blowing off one of her after school lessons to study with them. Despite getting Rachel to agree (_much to Quinn's pleasure since they knew she wouldn't say no to her, anyway_), they still can't find an available time were all four of them are free, though.

When 40 minutes has gone from their lunch break and they are still in a deadlock, Puck asked Rachel if she thinks Mike can teach as well as her. To which she replied in her prim and matter-of-fact manner, "Well, not as proficient as I am. Although, since I am an exceptionally skilled lab partner, I believe he can impart knowledge adequately enough to be of assistance to someone else." That resolves their bi-weekly study sessions (_He refuses to call it a date even in his thoughts_) - Rachel will study with Puck Tuesdays, Mike will study with Quinn Wednesdays, and all four of them will study together on Thursdays after Glee.

When he passed by Rachel's room, her Spanish class just ended and she was on her way to flooding Mr. Schuester about her suggestions for Regionals. This is why he found himself waiting for Rachel outside the school's main entrance Tuesday after school. He needed to stop by his locker before going home and decided to wait for her there, instead.

Puck looked briefly at his cellphone to check the time. He has been calling her to tell her where he's waiting. _It is already 30 minutes since, why is Berry taking so freaking long_, he thought. _No one makes the Puckasaurus wait_.

He hit the call button and redialed the number that he has tried calling thrice already for the past 30 minutes.

"Where are you, Berry? Schuester actually didn't brush you off? That would be a first," He exclaimed the moment she answered the call.

"Hi, Noah. You do know that phone etiquette dictates that we start phone calls with a _Hello_, right? It also happens to be a universal form of greeting and is anthropologically recognized as a polite and courteous way of starting conversations between strangers or non-strangers."

"You lost me at etiquette, Berry." Noah said, deliberately annoying Rachel. She has no business lecturing him when she has made him wait (_worry_, a voice in his head chided). Puck moved at the center of the main entrance so Rachel won't miss him.

He deliberately ignored her "Hmp!" at the other end and continued, "We need to study Chemistry together, remember?"

"Of course" he heard her say.

He saw her walking towards where he is at this point, pulling her pink trolley, with her short skirt swirling about, making him wish that it's a windy day so he could get a glimpse of her undies.

"Not our chemistry together, though, we have already proven how explosive we could be together" Puck sexily added, looking directly at Rachel as she approached, putting emphasis on the words _together_ and _explosive_.

He saw Rachel looked disbelievingly at the phone, opened her mouth to protest, but no proper come back came out that she closed it again. Puck laughed. This brought Rachel's eyes to his form by the main entrance. She tilted her head to avoid looking at him and hurriedly walked passed him.

Puck didn't miss the redness of her cheeks.

-0-

"Noah, stop calling me," Rachel scolded him for the nth time. "I'll be meeting you guys at 6:30PM. My fathers are going the same way, they'll drop me off."

"Don't you dare blow us off, Berry?" Puck warned her.

"How could you insinuate that I will do such a thing, Noah? Have I ever done something close to blowing you guys off, as you would put it?" was Rachel's alarmed reply.

"Chill, babe. We had one heck of a time convincing you to celebrate with us. Hell, we had to literally drag you to Glee's victory party at Brittany's last night. And that's Glee, already." Noah said continuously, refusing to acknowledge her "Drag? Oh, Noah, don't let me start on that-" on the other end of the line.

He heard Rachel gave a dramatic sigh before replying, "I will be there."

"Good. See you, Berry," Puck ended the call the moment he heard Rachel's "Bye".

Puck wasn't lying. Quinn really asked him to make sure that Rachel will be there. She is avoiding pestering her about it since she had to really harass Rachel the night before in attending Glee's victory party, something about not wanting Rachel to reach her quota of bullying from the blonde. So she had him do the dirty work for her, _that's all_.

He called her at 11 in the morning, the moment he woke up, to remind her of tonight's outing.

He called, again at 2 in the afternoon, before her dance class, to tell her Mike will pick them all up at 6 tonight so they can all have dinner first before the movie.

His latest call was at 5PM after he received her text informing him that his Dad will drop her off, instead.

This weekend is the first for the summer. Finals are done. Regionals is done. They passed Chemistry, and Glee won first place for the Regionals. There are so many reasons to celebrate that it baffled them why Rachel refused to be in a celebratory mood.

"_I am in a celebratory mood," Rachel adamantly told Quinn. "I just don't celebrate the way you, guys, do."_

_Puck, Quinn and Mike are picking her up in Mike's SUV so they could go to Brittany's together. The four of them are currently having a discussion in the Berry's living room._

"_You don't celebrate the way normal people do, Berry," Puck corrected, putting emphasis on the word normal._

"_Your version of a celebration is throwing yourself all the more into your lessons. That's seriously unhealthy, Rach," Quinn added, folding her arms on her chest and shaking her head._

"_Come on, Rach, you deserve to have fun. You are our lead and captain," Mike inserted, giving his shot in convincing Rachel._

_The midget remained unmoved with her legs crossed on the couch and arms folded on her chest. "Guys, as much as I sincerely appreciate your efforts in ensuring my presence in tonight's festivities, I apologize, I am still declining."_

_Puck rolled his eyes. Mike stared at Rachel with confusion. _

_Quinn sighed and sat beside the midget, putting a hand on her arm. "Sweetie, what's wrong? It's not like a year ago that we are not all friends, right?"_

_Seriously, the way Quinn and Rachel read each other well is freaking the badass Jew out of him. _

_Rachel looked down, shook her head, and mumbled "Idon''twant toembarassyouguys"_

_Quinn laughed. Rachel glared at Quinn. Quinn tried swallowing her laughter, not wanting to lose her case._

_Puck turned his scowling face to Mike to check if he understood what Rachel said. Mike just looked back at him with more confusion etched on his'. Of course, it was only Quinn who understood what the midget was mumbling about. Way freaky._

_Quinn stood up and whispered something to Puck. He grinned. Quinn just made him remember why she deserves the head bitch crown._

_Puck went over to Rachel, reach for her tight little body, and slung her over his shoulders. _

_The midget screamed, "Put me down you juvenile uncouth Neanderthal!" and "Oh, Quinn, you are so going to regret this!" and "How dare you Michael, don't laugh!" as she pounded his back with her very little fists (which didn't make him feel anything at all). _

_He cupped a feel of her butt (which made Rachel silent) before unceremoniously dumping her on her bed (Of course, he still remembers where her room is, and no one will miss the gold star on the door). He started to leave the room at Quinn's prodding, but not before Rachel threw a stuffed dinosaur at him, hitting him on the back of his head, making him look back at her and notice her disheveled long brown locks and the angry rise and fall of her chest that is made evident by her skimpy tank top. _

_Fuck, the girl is really hot, he thought as he closed the door and stopped, immediately feeling guilty of having lewd thoughts about another girl when his girlfriend is in the same room._

_After 40 minutes, 20 minutes of which was comprised of constant and loud arguing that the boys can hear downstairs, Quinn went down the stairs with a smug look on her face. _

_Rachel followed, slowly going down the stairs. She was wearing tight black jeans, tight black sweater with a red lacey bra peeking through the neckline, and come-fuck-me red heels._

_Quinn took Rachel's arm when she reached the bottom of the stairs, and tapped the boys' jaws to close their mouths as the girls passed each of them by on their way to the door. _

Puck shook his head as he remembered last night. Brittany decided to invite the whole school since it's about time they realize that the Gleeks are winners. Quinn, not wanting to leave Rachel on her own when she is clearly new to the party scene, spent the rest of the night making sure the brunette is having fun. And have fun the girls did, that Puck and Mike just spent the rest of the night alternately watching out for the girls and running interference on douche bags that are trying to get close to them.

He wanted to pity himself (_he was in a party with a hot girlfriend and he did not get any action at all_) except that he saw the look on Finn's face. He kept on looking longingly at Rachel even if Santana is clearly doing her best grinding and seducing to keep his attention on her. Puck was really in the better position. _He got to touch the girl_.

_Maybe he should call her again to remind her to wear something like last night's_, he thought. He loved her usual attire of short skirts and animal printed tops and sweaters. _He is an adolescent stud; he surely appreciates those legs and butt._ But he knew what will annoy Rachel like hell, so he picked his cellphone and hit the call button.

"Noah!" Rachel growled when she answered his call.

"You know, babe, that the proper way to answer calls is with a _Hello_, right?" Noah can't resist baiting her with her own words.

"Arrgghh!" He heard her shrieked from the other end.

"Wear something like what you wore last night." He instructed and immediately ended the call at the onset of her high-F screech.

He is itching to have a bet with someone whether she will or not. Though it really doesn't matter to him what she'll choose, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Fall In Love

Chapter 5: Never Fall In Love

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
><strong>_

It was on the first Friday night of the month of July when Rachel found herself driving around with Puck for an hour now, laughing, arguing, and talking.

Rachel knew something serious is on his mind the moment he knocked on her door. He has been in her home a lot already for Glee practice or study sessions or just to pick her up. But when he goes to her without informing her first, she knew something heavy weighs on him. She also knew that he will say whatever it is on his own time.

They were pulling out of McDonald's drive thru when Puck told her they were stopping at the lake to eat. Rachel only nodded.

They were both done with their Quarter Pounders and are eating their pooled large fries, Puck dipping his' in ketchup and salt and looking grossed out as she alternates dipping hers between Puck's ketchup and salt and her caramel sundae, when Puck blurted out,

"Quinn and I decided to break up."

This made Rachel stop mid-way in putting her fries dipped in caramel sundae into her mouth. Puck immediately took this from her hand and popped it into his mouth.

"Hmm…this is yummy," Puck said, dipping more of his fries into Rachel's sundae.

"This is mine! Get one of yours!" Rachel scolded Puck, moving the sundae on her other side, out of his reach.

He just laughed and easily reached over to her other side.

"When?" Rachel can't resist asking.

"Earlier today," Puck dipped more fries into the sundae, "We both realized that we just entered a relationship so we can retain the remaining connection that we have with Beth," then he handed a couple out to her, wiggling it in an effort to make her open her mouth.

"Oh…I see" Rachel said then she opened her mouth to take the fries in, blushing slightly when her lips grazed his fingertips. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Puck gave her a smirked before adding, "Babe, you shouldn't apologize for your inability to resist having a taste of my studliness."

Rachel rolled her eyes at Puck and scoffed, "There's no such word, Noah."

"Because it became a person in me," was Puck's come back.

Rachel's eyes widened at his cheesy response. They both laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, you know I don't do feelings." Puck replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Humor me, Noah," Rachel quietly insisted.

"Relieved," was Puck's nonchalant reply, looking intently at her.

Rachel nodded and averted her eyes to the lake. She understands. That's the same thing she felt when she told Finn her decision about them. She knows that feeling signifies that she made the right decision.

"I think I'll never fall in love, Rach," She heard Puck added as he ran his fingers through his head. Rachel whipped her head to look at him. "It just isn't in me." Puck turned to look at the lake.

Rachel gave a shallow laugh then admonished him, "Noah, that's too soon to tell. You might find yourself in the exact predicament later in life."

"Nah, I don't think so." Puck said, still looking at the lake. "I'll just fuck around," then he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's very childish, Noah." Rachel, her face etched with annoyance, scolded him, again. "And gross."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be very careful this time around." Puck looked at her and winked.

Rachel was extremely annoyed; _he had the audacity to wink at her? _She threw fries at him.

He retaliated by putting all the remaining fries into her sundae, making sure that nothing is left for her to dip into his ketchup.

"Juvenile," Rachel mumbled, standing up and walking towards his truck.

Midway to the truck, she looked back to see if Puck is following her. She doesn't have the keys to the truck and mosquitoes are everywhere already.

She saw Puck leisurely walking to her, making a big show of how yummy each fries he is eating.

Rachel huffed and turned her back on him.

Puck slung the arm with sundae and fries around her. Rachel pressed more to Puck's side to avoid the stickiness of the container. His free hand took a fries and handed it to her mouth, "Come on, babe, I'll share."

Warm feelings started pooling in her stomach. _Gosh, she really hope he's wrong_.

-0-

Rachel and Quinn are done with an afternoon of shopping and is already having dinner at the mall's food court when the latter started opening up about her break up with Puck.

"I guess he already told you, huh?" were Quinn's first words.

"He?" Rachel questioned. "Told me what?" she added, still in attempt to hide what she knows.

Quinn arched an eyebrow at her, showing how poorly she is doing in lying to her. "Sweetie, you've been giving me the trying-hard-to-keep-my-mouth-shut look for the past 3 hours."

Rachel scowled.

"What?" Quinn questioned her, laughing. "You do that, sweetie, a lot in Glee, especially now that Noah, Mike and I are your friends. It's the look that says, _I am not going to say something offensive at you because you are my friend but really you just lost a pitch again_" Quinn clarified, rolling her eyes at the word again.

Rachel dropped her spoon and fork, crossed her arms on her chest, and frowned. "I do that? You guys are my friends. That's rude of me."

Quinn laughed. Rachel frowned all the more.

Quinn, sensing the intensity of Rachel's discomfort, reached a hand out to her arm. "Sweetie, don't frown. You do, but the three of us have learned to read you already that we already know what to do when we see that look. And it's Glee. We have learned to bow down to you on that arena."

Rachel gave a small nod and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We wouldn't be on our way to National's if it weren't for you."

Rachel gave a genuine smile, then. "That's right," she said.

They both laughed.

"Are you okay?" It is Rachel's turn to reach out a hand to Quinn's.

Quinn looked directly at her and replied, "Yes." Rachel saw her opened her mouth as if to add something then close it again.

'What is it?" Rachel gave Quinn a questioning look which asks if she's really sure. "You can't lie to me, you know."

Quinn gave a sigh. "Puck and I just got together because we don't want to make the existence of Beth meaningless. I mean, you know, the nature of how she was conceived and everything else that happened thereafter. It seemed that being together will make everything meaningful." The blonde shrugged her shoulders and scrunched her nose.

"Honey, everything that happened resulted to you and Noah becoming better and stronger persons. You and I became best friends. My mo-Shelby (Quinn gave her a sad look) had a second chance at motherhood. I became less offensive –"

"and haughty," Quinn interjected. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You became warmer-

"but still the HBIC," Quinn added.

"Okay, to me," Rachel clarified.

"I didn't have any choice on the matter, sweetie. You were very persistent."

Rachel, gave Quinn a glare, chose to ignore her and continued. "And Noah stopped sleeping around." This elicited a pointed look from Quinn. "Although, I'm not sure how soon he'll go back to his old ways now that you guys have broken up…" Rachel added, trailing off, remembering what Puck told her the night before.

"Puck and I didn't even sleep together again, you know." This statement from Quinn made Rachel gave the blonde girl a shocked look. "Really. We made out, like, a lot. Well, you know, Puck's reputation is an understatement."

"I don't-"Rachel started to protest.

Quinn smirked at her. "You dated him. I know it was for a very short time. But it's Puck we are talking about here. There's no such thing as short period for him."

Rachel blushed, still remembering clearly their extremely hot make out sessions when they dated - His hand on her hair, angling her head for a deeper kiss; his other hand on the small of her back inching very slowly upwards to graze the side of her breast, causing a hitch in her throat…

Quinn laughed. "That hot, huh?"

Rachel's face grew redder. _Did her breath just hitched, again, because of a memory?_

"So, you like, never tried sleeping together, again. " Rachel asked Quinn, returning to the subject of the conversation to avoid being put on the spot.

"Nope. It never seemed right. Maybe, you are right, Beth, indeed, made us into more mature individuals."

Rachel didn't think that doubt was clearly etched on her face until Quinn asked, "What? You said it, right?"

"I think it is true for you, honey, but Noah?" Rachel gave a shrug. "I mean, he is a stronger and better individual…but mature, that I am not sure about," she clarified after seeing Quinn's confused look. "He told me last night that he will never fall in love," she further added, quietly.

"Oh," understanding dawning on Quinn. "Puck actually said that to you?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn huffed, shook her head, and annoyingly said, "That bullheaded dumbass. I guess, telling him that he is in love, or at the least, in so much like, but that he just doesn't know it yet was a bad idea," her blond best friend added, talking more to herself than to Rachel. Seeing the brunette's confusion, Quinn said to her, seemingly trying to console her, "Don't worry about that, sweetie, Puck will eat his own words in his own time. I can't wait for that day. Poor, poor boy."

That confused Rachel all the more.

-0-

_Nothing has changed, after all_, Rachel sadly concluded, shaking his head, as she watched Puck flirting with a Sophomore Cheerio that threw him a come hither look the moment he left her by the door of her first class.

It has been more than a month since her talk with both Noah and Quinn. Quinn admitted on that same evening when they had that very confusing talk that she likes Mike, saying something about learning chemistry in more ways than one during their study sessions together.

The remaining days of her summer was spent with her three friends. Admittedly though, just as Mike and Quinn became more open to exploring the attraction between them, she and Noah, also, started spending more of their time together. Aside from the time the four of them spend together, she is with him when he cleans pool, during temple service when her fathers are not available, after her dance and acting classes when he picks her up, when he babysits Hanna, and when she is doing her voluntary work with the orphans at Lima Community Center.

By the end of that summer, she was almost sure that Puck was not sleeping with anyone. She has been spending so much time with him that she was also sure, not just almost, that she is head over heels in love with him.

Admitting _**that**_ to herself was the hardest. The first fleeting thought that she might actually like Puck, romantically and _not just turned on, ironically, by his bad boy image_ and lovely physique, occurred the moment he left after he talked to her on behalf of Finn about the sex-lies scandal. She tried her hardest to put things in perspective, then, by ensuring that she spend her time in crowds with him, rather than with him alone. The attraction to Puck, Rachel can handle. That is something she knew and accepted for a fact during and after their fleeting relationship (_He's Noah Puckerman, after all_). But romantic feelings with a very close friend who is a closeted softie and out and about self-proclaimed sex god, BAMF and love cynic, nothing can be as futile as that. An experience, indeed.

The four of them walked the halls of McKinley High together on the first day of senior year - Mike and Quinn holding hands; Puck with his arm on Rachel's shoulder, keeping her close to his body. The reaction of the crowd was less outrageous as when they walked the halls of McKinley High on the first day of Junior Year. The crowd's confusion at this time was because it is clear that Quinn and Mike are dating, that Puck is cool with it, and that he is more protective of Rachel than ever, thereby showing that she is still off-limits to any forms of insult or embarrassment.

Rachel was almost positive that the year will be so much different than last year in terms of her love life. The warm giddy feelings in her heart during the summer has managed to leak over the school year that she was ready to admit to her HBIC best friend her feelings for Puck at the end of the day.

Seeing him flirt with a Cheerio made her realize that what Quinn said almost a month ago has nothing to do with her, that Noah spent a lot of time with her during summer because they are friends, _**just**_ friends. Now that he's back on his arena, he is also back on his element.

She gave a deep sigh. She really did not want to hope, she tired to avoid it even after her conversation with Quinn, but her nasty persistent feelings made that difficult.

He will never really fall in love. And even if he might, as Quinn said, it probably was not with her. She doesn't want to think about who Quinn was pertaining to during _**that**_ conversation. The realization that summer is really over is already too much for her just-been-bruised heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Tell

**Author's Note: ****I am so thrilled to see all the reviews and alerts. ****Thank you so much ****. **

**I do apologize for the slow updates. I have some chapters ready, but I am still undecided on how the ending will go. Please bear with me.**

**Disclaimer:** The usual - Don't own Glee or anything related to it. I wish I do, though. I will be ultra-rich by now.

Chapter 6: Don't tell

_**Don't tell your friends about the two of us.  
>I'm not in love, no no, it's because...<strong>__**  
><strong>_

"Quinn, I don't do dances, remember," Puck said irritably.

Quinn has been following him since school ended. She's been pestering him for a month now to go to the McKinley High's Holiday Dance, which is happening in a week's time. He doesn't ask her why. He just assumed that she wants to pair him up with one of her Junior Cheerios.

"You went to Junior Prom with us," Quinn pointedly reminded him, not missing a bit in following him.

"That's different. I was still trying to get into your pants then," Puck briefly looked back at the blonde girl who was gaining on him, and smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, Puck," reaching out a hand to stop him. "It wouldn't kill you to go."

Puck stopped, raised his hands in exasperation, turned to look at her at asked, "Why do you want me to go? Are you setting me up?"

Quinn avoided his eyes. _The plot thickens_, Puck thought.

"I'm not setting you up, like really setting you up" was his baby-momma's very confusing reply.

Puck raised an eyebrow at the HBIC in front of him. "I don't need to be set-up, you know that," deliberately ignoring Quinn's eye-rolling again. "And I'm not interested in going to a dance, or any social event, with anybody, Q. That makes girls assume that I'm serious about them."

When Quinn did not reply, Puck started walking away.

"Fine," Puck heard the blonde girl shout at him. "I want you to come because I want you to escort Rachel for that night."

Puck groaned loudly and turned back. "Q, I already told you, whatever it is you think you see in me related to whatever that is Rachel Berry, you're wrong. Berry and I are just friends. She's my girl best friend." Puck cringed at how pansy ass his last sentence sounds.

"Whatever floats your boat, Puck. Just don't come whining to me or Mike when she finds a new guy."

Puck stared suspiciously at Quinn, crossed his arms on his chest and started firing questions. "Why has she met someone? Is Berry dating someone? Why wasn't I informed about this douche bag?"

Quinn laughed. "Hold your horses, lover boy. That's exactly what I want to avoid that's why I've been pestering you to go to the dance."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

Quinn proceeded to explain how Rachel told her that one of her goals for Senior Year is to attend all the school's official dances with a date. She said that if she doesn't get asked out, she'll do her own asking.

Puck snickered, silently applauding Rachel's gut. "So no one has asked her out yet?"

Quinn shook her head.

"A boy asked our crazy little midget out?" Puck asked, surprised.

"Boys, Puck." Quinn corrected.

Puck's mouth hanged open.

"Well, the moment people realized that you guys are not dating and the fact that she is our friend, made guys open to showing their attraction to her."

"I didn't know that," Puck petulantly said.

"You were busy sleeping around," Quinn sarcastically interjected. "Anyways, now she's been asked by 3 guys - one from the hockey team, one from the wrestling team, and one from the drama club - all of whom I don't approve of. She all told them she's making her decision tomorrow. I am happy that she is acting like a normal 17 year old, but her determination to accomplish all the conditions of her goal will just get her into trouble. I would rather that she go alone than just with anybody who would just want to get into her pants. She's not going to enjoy the dance. And I want her to enjoy her Senior Year. She deserves it. So I need you to come and make sure that she does exactly that." Quinn explained lengthily, genuine concern etched on her face.

The thought of someone dancing closely with Rachel just doesn't sit well with Puck. He is protective of her. _That midget might be crazy, but she is too trusting for her own good_, was Puck's usual excuse.

Puck flipped out his phone from his back pocket, speed dialed 1 (_What? She leaves nearest to her!_), then hit the call button. It was answered in three rings, "Hi, Noah. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" He heard Rachel said from the other end.

"Berry, you and I are going to the holiday dance together. So tell all those who asked you out that the four of us are sticking together on that night." Puck immediately ended the call, deliberately ignoring the high-pitched sputtering that he is hearing from the other end.

Quinn's shock turned into laughter the moment he ended the call. "You are a dead meat, Puck." She laughed all the more when his phone started ringing, _Berry _flashing on its screen_. "_I did this for you, you know. Ta-ta,"the blonde added, smiling smugly and waving her hand as she turned to walk to her car, leaving him to deal with the wrath of Rachel Berry.

He knew he has just been manipulated. He doesn't care.

He confidently sauntered towards his truck, ignoring the insistent ringing of his phone. If this were a different situation, he would have been fearful for his life (_Have you seen Rachel on her full battle mode? The midget is seriously scary._) His pleased that his little speech went well. He didn't ask Rachel for a date, but he's going with her. He'll just convince her that going with the four of them still merits her having a date on the dance since Mike and Quinn are going as a couple.

-0-

They have been at it for days. Their arguments have run the same circles over and over again, and still, Rachel has not given in. _It's time to bring in the big guns_, Puck thought.

Puck knew Rachel is ready for another battle the moment he saw her opened her mouth the instant her feet touched the ground after he was done lifting her from the passenger seat of his truck.

"Noah, I am determined to participate in this social event the right way, unlike the travesty that the holiday dance has become because of the gravely intolerable manner by which you ingratiated yourself to my personal journey towards the accomplishment of my goal, thereby swerving away from the conditions by which I am determined to achieve it." Rachel emphasized the word _my_ and _I_ in her little speech.

Puck rolled his eyes at the midget who is walking beside him in the temple parking lot before speaking. "Berry, you already _begrudgingly admitted_ that you enjoyed spending the holiday dance with me. So there's no need for you to be so pigheaded in going to the Prom with us," He said, air quoting the words _begrudgingly admitted_.

Rachel gave a dramatic sigh. "I already told you, enjoyment is not the matter I am most concerned with in the arrangement that you are proposing. I always enjoy my time with you and Quinn and Mike. However, I have a goal that I am established to realize, Noah. And that goal is going to these events with a date," She said, emphasizing the word _date_ this time.

Puck cringed upon hearing the word, opting to remain quiet. Rachel didn't miss this.

"Yes, I know, it is in the list of the many things that you refuse to do, Noah. I would not forget the countless tongue lashing that you gave me when I unconsciously described you as my date during the holiday dance. It is clearly evident that agreeing to this arrangement that you are vehemently proposing will, once again, be a point towards an unrealized goal. So stop pestering me about it!" Rachel glared at him on her last statement.

"I told you, Berry, we are doing this for Quinn and Mike. Remember them? Our friends who have been with us through thick and thin," Puck said, trying again to make Rachel feel guilty.

Puck felt Rachel stopped as he was ushering her through the small of her back to an empty pew inside the temple. In less than a second, big worried brown eyes looked back at him asking, "Did Quinn say anything? She said she's excited that I am going with Aidan. In her opinion, Aidan is very likeable and is a good guy. So she's all for it, even if she's not going with anybody to the Prom. Could it be that she's just saying that because she knows how important my goals are for me and a good guy has asked me out but in reality she would rather have my lone support that night?"

He urged her to take a seat first before answering. He was so tempted to say yes to Rachel's question because this will make him the winner on this 3-day old argument that they have been having. But they are currently in the temple, he is not the best Jew out there, but he would rather avoid direct assault. He, also, knows how genuinely concerned Rachel is for Quinn and would do all that she can to make her happy, even if it is at her expense. As much as he wanted to exploit that, the worry in her eyes stops him (_Whatever, he is still a badass stud_). Anyways, he still has a card up his sleeve (_A smart badass stud_).

"No, Berry. Quinn would really want you to go to the Prom with that goody-two-shoes Aidan Bradley. Hell, she has not stopped talking about it even to me." Puck said as he sat beside Rachel. "I tell you, that douche bag is gay," He maliciously added.

Rachel swatted his arm and gave him a grateful smile. He felt his insides turned to mush. "But, as I already told you, I can't take care of those two on that night on my own. Both insist that they are attending, even if they are attending alone, just to see and draw fire if the other brings someone else. You cannot just leave me handling something as nasty and stupid as that," Puck scowled at Rachel.

Hanna and Deborah have entered their pew at this point, and Puck and Rachel scooted over to the center to make room for them, before continuing their argument.

"I am not leaving you alone to handle them, Noah. In fact, you can opt not to attend, like you always do, since I have Aidan to help me take care of Quinn and Mike," Rachel whispered.

"The hell, Berry! I wouldn't leave my friends in the hands of a stranger. I wouldn't leave my friends, period. Just tell Aidan you need to go with the four of us. You can make him I'm sorry cookies for all I care!" Puck whispered back, angrily.

"Mom, Noah said a bad word. Noah said a bad word inside the temple." A small little girl's voice said loudly enough to catch the attention of the two and Deborah's.

"Noah!" Deborah hissed.

"Sorry, Debbie. Noah was just too caught up in the moment to remember his manners," Rachel apologized, ribbing Puck in the process in an attempt to make him apologize.

Puck glared at Rachel, before muttering a "Sorry."

"What are you two fighting about anyway?" Hanna nosily questioned.

"None of your damn business, squirt" Puck scowled at the young girl beside him.

"Mom, Noah said a bad word, again," Hanna once again squealed on his brother.

Before he gets another "Noah!" from his mom, he muttered, "Sorry.", which earned him a glare, instead.

"Come on, Noah, what are you and Rachel fighting about?" His little sister persisted.

Puck inwardly smiled devilishly. _It's time_, he thought.

"I've been convincing Rachel to go to the Prom with me, squirt, and she keeps on refusing," Puck replied, giving Hanna a forlorn look.

Deborah and Hanna both happily shrieked, signifying that the older woman is as curious as the little girl about the conversation between the two teenagers.

This earned them looks of rebuke and sounds of reprimand from the other temple goers who, like them, are currently waiting for the service to start.

"That's very great news, kids!" Puck's mother excitedly whispered to the two, after muttering an apology to the general public.

"Mom, she has not agreed yet." Puck frowned, again, for good measure. Upon seeing this, Rachel ribbed him, harder this time.

Deborah's "Oh, Rachel, darling, do say yes to my son. Don't you find it sweet that he is making an exception to his aversion to such events for you?" was joined with Hanna's "Do say yes, Rachel, please. Pretty, please."

Puck briefly looked at Rachel to see her reaction. Her mouth is agape, but she remained speechless. Puck was channeling all the self-control that he has to stop himself from grinning with triumph.

To avoid getting scolded by the public again, his mom opted to just shot Rachel an imploring look in certain intervals, while his sister decided to move to Rachel's side so she can pull at her arms as she quietly chanted "say yes, say yes". Rachel was no match against all this. She was unable to even form a sentence to explain her stance. In the end, all she can do is nod her agreement.

This resulted to a short gleeful shriek from her mom and sister. They were so pleased that they do not mind another reprimand.

Puck turned his head to look solely at Rachel, then winked. He gave a short laugh at the intense but helpless anger on her face. The crowd reprimanded him. He doesn't care. His competitive streak is all for winning battles (_Who against, _his conscience jeered). She doesn't need to know that the Quinn and Mike have reconciled last night and are already going to the Prom together. He specifically asked them to wait telling her until Monday morning. By then, Rachel would have withdrawn from her date with Aidan. He will see to it that she does that within his hearing distance right after the service.

Puck mentally high-fived himself. _He is so the man_.

-0-

"You are so unfair, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel shouted at him, eyes glaring, hands fisted, before storming off towards the direction of the school's main entrance.

It is a Friday, 3 months after the Prom Night. The feeling of excitement for the start of the weekend is palpable in the air. Everyone just seems so excited, except for one Rachel Berry. Well, make that two, the moment she stormed off, away from the school premises, Puck felt his already dwindling excitement for the coming weekend, which started at lunch time, ends.

Puck punched the locker nearest to him in anger. He wasn't satisfied. He kicked it. Close enough.

If people stopped and started at Rachel's outburst, now they started walking again, away from the very angry teenager, fearful for their lives.

"Hell," he muttered, running his hand through his shaved head, stalking off out of the school.

Quinn who saw the whole incident, ribbed Mike at the sides and nodded towards Puck. "Baby, ask what's that about. I'll handle Rachel."

Mike nodded, kissed Quinn goodbye, and ran off towards the direction that Puck took.

Puck was near his truck when he heard Mike shouted, "Dude! Wait up!"

He knew Quinn sent Mike to ask him about the deal with Rachel. He is just not in the mood to answer questions. _Fuck! How can he answer questions on a matter that he, himself, doesn't understand? Fuck!_

"Not in the mood, man!" He answered, opening his truck's door, scowling at the Asian dancer who is now at his side.

Mike, knowing that he wouldn't get anything from Puck right away and not wanting to incur the ire of his girlfriend, decided to change tactics.

"Bro, relax," Mike said, raising his arms in surrender, "I'll grab us a beer in 7-11, and let's hang out at your place, okay."

Puck, realizing that drinking with Mike is better that drinking alone (which is what he planned to do after what happened), gave a brief stoic nod in agreement.


End file.
